1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to headwear and, more particularly, to headwear with a projecting bill.
2. Background Art
Baseball-style caps have become exceptionally popular in the headwear industry. The comfortable and lightweight construction of the baseball-style cap, that make it desirable for baseball players, also make it desirable for other recreational activities. Baseball-style caps are commonly seen on both men and women engaging in hunting and fishing activities. Baseball-style caps are also commonly worn by men and women as general outdoor casual wear. Of late, the use of baseball-style caps has even extended to indoor activities. Those persons exercising in gyms and other exercise facilities commonly wear this type of cap not only for protection from the elements and as a light shield but to confine or protect their hair or simply because they like the look of the baseball-style cap.
One of the most desirable features of the baseball-style cap is its versatility. Baseball-style caps are offered in a wide range of quality and price. Baseball-style caps are offered in a wide range of materials and style to appeal to virtually all tastes.
The baseball-style cap is particularly desirable because of its compactable nature which makes it easy to transport. Since normally the crown of the cap is made from fabric, the crown can be readily collapsed and placed in a bag or suitcase for transportation. It is also common practice to fold or collapse the baseball-style cap and to press it within a wearer's waistband or a wearer's pocket for temporary storage thereof.
The primary impediment to convenient folding and collapse of the baseball-style cap is the bill. Typically, the bill consists of a cardboard core, or plastic core made from polyethylene foam, that is sandwiched between two fabric layers which are in turn sewn to the crown. During manufacture, the core, fabric layers, and crown are sewn together so that the bill has a slightly arched shape.
In compacting the cap, the bill is normally folded against itself. This commonly results in the permanent deformation of the core. In the case of plastic, a material weakening at the point of folding may produce a permanent crease. As a result, when the cap is opened up to its normal state, the desired arched look on the bill may be destroyed.
In the case of cardboard, folding likewise tends to produce a crease. Repetitive folding may cause the cardboard to fail at the crease so that the overall integrity of the bill is maintained primarily by the fabric between which the core is captive.
Another problem with the plastic or cardboard core is that, to be shape retentive, it is generally rigid. Aside from the fact that this rigidity minimizes the amount of compaction possible, the core sheet may also be abrasive and cause discomfort to a wearer that has placed the compacted cap in a waistband or pocket.
It is also known to form a bill from coated burlap. However, burlap often does not maintain the desired bill shape effectively and may be prone to creasing.
Ideally, the bill has sufficient rigidity to be shape retentive, is readily reducible to a compact state, is soft enough so as not to produce uncomfortable contact with a user in a compacted state, and is repeatedly restorable to its original shape. Heretofore, cardboard-type materials for the core sheet have realized some of the above objectives. With controlled deformation of the cardboard through repetitive bending, the cardboard tends to soften and maintains a clean arch shape. However, the cardboard, at least initially, is somewhat stiff and prone to permanent deformation, which detracts from the appearance of the cap.